Overheat
by Togane Shiro
Summary: "Bocchan... Stop making my face heats more than it should..." he whispered softly. He started to think about what would they do next time he visited, and his face heated  again.  He fainted. Overheat. - OzGil


**Title: **Overheat

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated:** T

**Fandom: **Pandora Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, slightly―OOC

**A/N:** Well, my second FFic in this fandom 0w0 Hope you will enjoy...

**.**

**.**

"Oz..."

"Hmm?" Oz raised his eyebrow then continued, "What?" He leaned closer to Gil which was under him. He kissed Gil's lips gently, Gil replied the kiss. Oz licked the bottom of the raven's lips, asking for entrance. Gil hesitated a moment but then opened it and let Oz explore his wet cavern with his tongue. Gil moaned when Oz licked his tongue, asking for a battle. Gil played with Oz's tongue, he had tried to lick, bite, suck, and kiss but still ended up losing to the younger man. He felt a little disgraced, how could a younger man kissed better than him? But then again, that's Master Oz for you.

"Nng... Oz..." Gil called out his name between their hot kiss, "need...oxygen..."

Oz slowly departed their lips so that Gilbert could catch his breath. While letting Gil took his breath, he licked the saliva around Gil's lips, left from their earlier performance. Gil panted heavily, "Oz...I―" Oz cut him off with another kiss, this time he slipped his tongue in without asking for permission. When the younger man slowly slipped his hand inside Gil's white shirt, Gil suddenly opened his eyes wide and yelled:

"NOOOOOO!" he quickly got up from his bed.

"Ouch!" Oz held his mouth, his gem bleed because it got stumbled by Gil's teeth. "Aaaww, what was that for, Gil!" he pouted slightly.

Gil (who had sat on the edge of the bed and turned his back on Oz) covered his red face. He slowly took a peek at Oz, and when their eyes met, he turned away again quickly. Oz narrowed his eyebrows, "Giiil... I'm waiting for your answer..." he called out.

"E―Eh?" Gil slowly turned to Oz. His hands not covering face anymore (but his face was still all red.) He bit his lips, "I'm...not ready yet..." he said softly.

"_Yare, yare,_ Gil! How old are you and you're not ready? Do you really have to be like this every time we get on another level?" Oz sighed, "You also kicked me when the first time I kissed you. Don't forget when I have to endure the pain of being hit by a thick book 'cause I slipped my tongue in. _Geez_..." he shook his head.

"S―Sorry..." was the only reply.

"And now you made my gem bleed, what would you do about that?"

"I'm very sorry, Oz..." he said softly. "What did you say, Gil? You say sorry? And what will you _do_ to have me forgive you," a smirk played on Oz's lips. He really enjoyed bullying Gil, and his expression right now was priceless! Gil's serious face of apologizing, his crimson face, so cute! That made Oz wanted to bully him more. "Maybe I won't be able to eat for a week now that my gem is really hurt!" he put on an innocent face.

"T―Then... What should I d―do no―w to help y―you?"

"Hmm..." Oz seemed to think, he put his hand on his chin. "Maybe..." he started, "You should licked the wound? I mean, saliva is the best way of healing wound, right? And I don't like licking off blood," he smirked again. Speaking of it, Gil had never explored Oz's mouth, it was always Oz who did the job. So, this was not a bad deal, right?

Gil slowly moved his gaze so that it met Oz's emerald orbs, "... Oz..."

"So?" Oz asked again with an 'I win!' smile.

The raven leaned closer to Oz and entered his tongue. He accidentally touched Oz's tongue, which made him gasp. He began to play with his tongue, face still as red as ever. And this time, Oz didn't as aggressive as before. So Gil did it slow and after some seconds, he pulled back gasping for air.

Oz smirk, "Gil, I told you to tend my wound on my _gem_. Not_ tongue_."

Gil's face heated up again and quickly turned away, "I―I that's n―not―!" His un-understandable words were cut off by Oz's finger. "Sshhh... Actually I don't mind. It's a better cure, after all," he smirked. He stood up from the bed and ran towards the door. He turned around to the Nightray when he reached the door and waved, "Bye Gil! Next time I visit your room, you must've already prepared yourself and be ready!" he winked and left.

Gilbert ran his hands to his seaweed head and messed them up, "_Bocchan_... Stop making my face heats more than it should..." he whispered softly. He started to think about what would they do next time he visited, and his face heated (again.) He fainted.

Overheat.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **So plotless, I don't even know whether this is fluff or not *sighs* So, whaddya think? Good or bad? Please, review :D


End file.
